


Slipping into Spidey

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: I think that's important to note, Identity Porn, In a really literal way, M/M, Roleplay, This fic was once called "White Man Indulges in Strange Kink on Public Roof"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Peter can't, Danny dons his costume for him. He finds he likes it more than he anticipated he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping into Spidey

Danny Rand stands on a rooftop, gazing out over the bustling city with watchful eyes, but it’s Spider-Man who leaps into action at the first sign of trouble. He’s getting used to the web-shooters now, and to any onlookers nothing would seem out of place. JJJ had even gone on a rant about him, though he had mentioned that the menacing wallcrawler had been a lot more tolerable for the past few days, almost as an afterthought.

His banter isn’t as sharp, not as puny, but it passes, and the criminals are apprehended with little trouble. Now it’s quiet, almost peaceful if not for the sounds of the street, and Danny has time to sit and consider his nights covering Peter’s patrols.

There’s something freeing about donning a different costume, about becoming someone else for a while. And the fact that it’s Peter who he becomes every night is invigorating in a way Danny can’t quite explain. It just feels right, like slipping into the suit gives him access to his boyfriend in a way that goes beyond anything he’s ever experienced before.

He wants to revel in this, and so he focuses on his senses, the way the world looks through the lenses of the costume, the feeling of the spandex… no he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself. He’ll start instead with smell. The suit sometimes smells like laundry detergent, but mostly it smells like Peter, and Danny can’t help but inhale deeply as often as he can. By the end of the night he knows it will smell like them together, and the thought is a good one. It makes him feel warm, the feeling spreading down through his chest. He wants to take his time and document each sensation, but he’s impatient tonight, perhaps because he is Peter tonight and patience isn’t his strong suit.

He adjusts himself through the spandex, the gesture hesitant with an awkwardness he doesn’t entirely feel. It belongs entirely to Peter, just like every word and movement Danny makes while in his costume. Whenever he does this it feels like they are bleeding together, the edge between Danny and Peter all but dissolving until he’s inside of the other man in the most intimate of ways.

He groans at the sensation of his hand against his erection, and though its his voice it sounds like Peter. It makes his cock swell further, though he isn’t surprised. Hearing peter moan always does that to him. With some difficulty he stops touching himself, standing up and shooting a web with all the ease and practiced ease of the actual Spidey.

The feeling of the spandex against his skin as he swings is intoxicating, making every inch of him sensitive and tingly. The suit shifts against him perfectly with each movement, as though its just as eager to give him pleasure as Peter always is. He isn’t wearing underwear, and every slide of fabric against his swollen cock sends a thrill through him, until he’s aching for more friction, unable to do anything about it, though he’s not sure he would even if he could. He likes the feeling of fabric teasing him too much to want to hurry it along.

And as good as it feels now he knows it will be even better when he gets home, once he can grind his still clothed erection against soft naked skin. Pete will try to take his costume off, but Danny prefers to keep it on. He wants to maintain the deepest connection possible, and feel what it’s like to be Peter making love to himself. He’ll move like Peter does, that spider-like fluidity of motion translating his pleasure to Peter through slow and sensuous rolls of his hips. He can already imagine how they’ll gasp softly, uttering little sighs and whimpers that sound so similar it’s almost impossible to tell who’s making them.

He wont be able to stay slow for long. No, he’ll be faster and needier than he usually allows himself to be, pushing them both towards the edge in that frantic, ‘can’t get enough’ way that Peter has. He can feel it even now, humming in his bones, making him speed towards the house as fast as he can.

When he arrives he pauses outside of the window, regretting that he can’t crawl across the walls the way Peter can. He knows how much that would please him in his current state. But he’s flexible enough to mimic most of Peter’s movements, and his body thrums in arousal at the thought of all the ways he can put that to good use.

There’s one thing he knows for sure, he thinks as he inches the window open and slides inside, and that is that he loves being Peter Parker almost as much as he loves the other teen himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an rp idea my friend and I had about Peter becoming very literally spidery. You don't have to know anything about that to have enjoyed this, but I think I refer to 'the state hes in' at one point, which refers to him being in the middle of the spider mating cycle and in no condition to go on patrol. It could just as easily be that he's sick, but I wanted to explain anyways just in case that part was confusing!


End file.
